


he sings for the love of a girl

by RollingThunder06



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, i wanted to write fanfiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingThunder06/pseuds/RollingThunder06
Summary: One summer day Persephone comes into Hermes' bar and asks for a drink. Except Eurydice isn't familiar with this cocktail, or it's sentimental value.Just a short story of Eurydice learning more about the seasons and about the gods, takes place before 'Way Down Hadestown'.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown)
Kudos: 29





	he sings for the love of a girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an idea I had after seeing the Instagram post of the bar menu on the Hadestown set. It might suck but I like it so, whatever.

"This won't be hard. I've got this, _relax_." 

Eurydice said trying to ease Orpheus' nerves. He'd been training her in bartending for weeks, and now that the first days of the summer rush were over, Eurydice was ready to try out her new skill. "You won't be gone long." She said, stepping closer and lightly tugging on Orpheus' suspenders. " _Please_." She said, her nose practically touching Orpheus'. "O-Ok-Okay..." He stuttered, as he did whenever she pulled him that close. 

"Good." Eurydice said, pecking a quick kiss on Orpheus' lips before pulling away. "Just- please get me if you need me." Orpheus said, heading behind the bar to get his lyre. "Of course. Now _go_." Eurydice encouraged, gently pushing her nervous lover towards the door of the bar. "Promise me, Eurydice. _Please._ " Eurydice looked Orpheus and laughed, trying to ease her lover. He was always so nervous. He was only truly calm when doing his music. "I promise. Now go, Orpheus."

Eurydice took up a post behind the bar, and watched the few customers from her spot. Orpheus had been gone at least an hour, and not much business had happened since. She'd refilled a couple glasses, but nobody had wanted anything impressive. Eurydice was ready to go and start re-cleaning the glasses, when the bar door swung open. 

"Hey ya, songbird!" 

Eurydice looked over, and Persephone sat in a barstool directly across from her. "Lady Persephone! Can I get you a drink?" She said, excited to finally use her new skill. Persephone smiled, and looked at her curiously. "You bartendin' now, songbird?" She asks, warmth radiating off the goddess. Eurydice smiled and nodded, and Persephone laughed in return. "Alright, then I'll get.." Persephone said scanning the menu on the wall of the bar. _Isn't that strange,_ Eurydice thought. _I thought she always got the same thing._ "I'll get the Lovers' Desire."

A shiver shot up Eurydice's spine. Orpheus never taught her to make 'Lover's Desire'. In fact, she never remembered it even being on the menu. But she whipped around and saw that on the menu, scribbled in Hermes' handwriting among all the cocktails, there was indeed _Lover's Desire_. "You alright, songbird?" Persephone asked, and Eurydice realized her smile must have fallen. "Yeah, just- yeah, everything's fine."

The older woman smiled, and for a moment Eurydice could see Persephone's age. "Ya don't know how to make it, do you?" Eurydice looked down, the color rising to her cheeks. "It's alright. I'll show you." Eurydice looked up and Persephone grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "C'mon, get a' glass, chickadee." Persephone pointed to several bottles around the bar and Eurydice followed her instructions carefully. Soon the drink was finished and Eurydice slid it across the bar to Persephone.

"Thanks, chickadee." Persephone said, taking the drink and raising it to her lips. She savored the strong, and almost metallic odor the drink gave off. It reminded her of husband. She took a sip, and it burned going down her throat. Eurydice watched and took a sip of the drink she had made herself. It was an exact copy of Persephone's and the sent made her nose crinkle. The young girl took a small sip and gagged when the strong liquor burned her throat. Persephone laughed, and Eurydice blushed.

A few hours passed, and Eurydice had made several drinks for the now extremely drunk Persephone. Except something was different then every other time Eurydice had seen her drunk. True, she hadn't known Persephone that long, but she felt like she already knew the woman completely. She normally had an energy, like pure sunshine was radiating off her, but now she just sat silently nursing her drink in what seemed to be total darkness. The bar door opened again, and Orpheus walked back in, clinging to his lyre.

"Hi Miss Persephone." Orpheus said, only receiving a vague wave in return. "Did you get work done on your song?" Eurydice asked as Orpheus walked behind the bar and set down his lyre. "I think so- How was the bar?" Orpheus said, as Eurydice gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Boring. You forgot to teach me a drink." She says and Orpheus raises his eyebrow in confusion. "Lover's Desire? Lady Persephone asked for it." "I'm sorry, I forgot about it. I-I didn't think Mister Hermes put it on the board yet." Orpheus stuttered, and Eurydice smiled. "It's fine, Orpheus. But what do you mean? Isn't it always on the menu-" Persephone groaned, interrupting the lovers and pulling Orpheus' attention from Eurydice.

Orpheus took Persephone's glass away, and she raised a brow. "It's late, Miss Persephone." The older women curtly nodded, and Orpheus slid her a glass of water. "It's only on the board during the summer." Orpheus said returning to Eurydice. "Mister Hermes made it for Lady Persephone. He says it reminds her of Mister Hades, that it makes her miss him less."

"That's so sweet." Eurydice said, studying the goddess. _Maybe that's why the sunshine is missing?_ Eurydice wondered. _Maybe it's because she's lonely._ Eurydice knew that pains of loneliness, to the point where she had forgotten that she was alone. That was until she met Orpheus. As soon as she met her lover, loneliness began to creep back into her whenever they were apart. Eurydice understood how the goddess felt, or at least she thought she did. Eurydice sighed to herself, and shared a brief gaze with Orpheus before leaning up from her perch. 

"C'mon, Lady Persephone. Let's get you home." 


End file.
